Trapped
by Understatement
Summary: *COMPLETE!* In the busy land of hyrule, a humble peasent trys to live his life. Unfortunatly, it is hard to live his life normally because the second he falls asleep, he changes, kills and remembers nothing. Link/Zelda. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Zelda's attacker

Author's note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters. Tyrone is mine though! ^_^ Please R&R. I will only write the next chapter if I get enough reviews.  
  
Trapped in another creature's body.It can be horrible.Worrying when it will happen next..Lying in bed at night dreaming, sweating.Cant control it..No one would understand. No one would even try.So he keeps it silent... Silence is best.  
  
Tyrone lied awake in his straw filled twin size bed. He can't sleep. He knows any time soon, it will happen. The second he closes his eyes, nature will take over. His hands will become paws and his fingers will be claws. His whole body will be covered in fur and fangs will spring from his mouth. He will slouch on all fours and take the shape of what he is by night.A Takcton beast..  
  
Link woke up early the next morning. Since moving in to the castle with princess Zelda, he hasn't been able to get to sleep. Probably because he wasn't used to having so much room to roll around in. He figured it was ok since he was planning to get some sword practice in his schedule. He rose out of bed, put on his usual outfit of a green tunic and white leggings with his famous green hood. He grabbed his sword which was displayed above the fire place in his room. He takes a step back, sword t hand to just take in the fact he had a fire place in his room. He would always tell Zelda how grateful he was that she had given him such a large room. It really was too big for Link's taste but he didn't want to seem ungrateful to his princess and his crush.  
  
Link stepped out into the courtyard. He was started by the sudden amount of light and had to squint his eyes. "Better get started.." he said to no one..  
  
Link started with several of his basic sword moves. He swung left and jumped back as if a lizafoe was actually swinging back at him. He did a front flip, raised his shield and swung to his right striking the imaginary foe in the hip. He was so caught up in his imaginary battle that he didn't notice Zelda looking out her window, watching him.  
  
"You know you love him." Impa said, in an unusual for her, girly voice. Zelda just looked at her, rolled her eyes, and turned back to the window. "Impa, you're like my mother and my best friend but you can't keep on bothering me about my love life." Zelda said, her back turned to Impa "Link and I are, have always been, and will always be, just friends." she adds.  
  
Zelda really did love Link. He was her hero, the man who risked his life for her. Alas she, like Link, was to shy to speak of such matters. The two would speak of almost every thing, accept their feeling for each other. Zelda thought it was best. She didn't want their relationship to be broken by the chance he didn't feel the same way. So she put them off and acted like they didn't exist. Suddenly Link looked up toward her window. Zelda quickly closed them and shut her eyes. "Oh, I hope he didn't see me." she said under her breath. "Would it be so bad?" Impa questioned "You're a young woman now. If you don't choose a husband, you know your father will choose for you. I know you don't want that to happen Zelda."  
  
Zelda swallowed hard. She couldn't evade the inevitable truth. She knew in two weeks, on her 21st birthday, if she hadn't chosen a future king, her father would. She knew if she wanted to escape a fate she didn't desire, she would have to tell Link her feelings. But, she would have to think of that later. She had more important things on her mind.  
  
After several hours of swordplay, Link walked in sweat drenched and gasping for air. "That was a good session." He managed to say between gasps. He removed his hood and wiped his forehead. By now it was already eleven and the castle was bustling with servants, guards, and knights. He walked back to his room to change his clothes. On his way, Zelda passed him. She looked busy, but she took time out of her schedule to smile and wink at her friend. Link blushed and continued to walk Unfortunately, he walked right into a wall and the servants around him chuckled quietly.  
  
"Drake, what are the reports from town?" The king questioned his head knight. "Sire, there have been several reported murders in the poorer area of town. The bodies were completely mutilated, and torn apart. It appears to be caused by some kind of animal. But, there have been no recent sightings of any kind of carnivorous animals. So either we search for the hylain eater, or search for a murderer." He reported and bowed his head. Just as he finished, Zelda walked in late as usual. She took a seat at the massive marble table, brushed her golden hair back and pretended that nothing happened. Her father had noticed and wasn't very pleased. He stared at her with the typical fatherly look of displeasure. Zelda avoided eye contact however. She looked in Drake's direction, but only got a nasty leer. Drake has had his eye on Zelda. She was promised to him if Zelda couldn't choose a husband. Zelda hated the head knight, which made her want to confess to Link even more. "Zelda, you must learn to come to the morning reports on time." Hyrule's king stated calmly. Zelda smiled at her father trying to hide her "I don't care" look. Zelda, although wise beyond her years, was a typical 21 year old girl. She loved her father, but hated him at the same time. She personally, hated monarchy. She thought the people should decide the laws. She knew it wasn't her father's fault that he was king, but hated her father for not stepping down or even listen to her reasoning.  
  
The morning reports went on as usual. Drake, eyeing her continuously, and her father rambling on. She was glad to get out of that room and have at least ten minutes to herself. She opened the door to her room and flopped down on her bed. She started dozing off when she heard a slight rap on her door. "Zelda. Are you in there?" It was Link's soothing voice. Zelda woke up and called for him to come in. Link's clothes were changed and we had showered. Zelda motioned for him to sit down on her bed. He sat down and looked at Zelda. She smiled and looked at her lap. "You have been busy?" Link prodded. Zelda looked back up to him and nodded.  
  
"I am always busy. I am lucky if I have 10 minutes to take a short rest." Link shrugged. He knew it was hard for Zelda. She didn't have many real friends, and was always busy. He looked down and mumbled "I wish I could understand. I know it must be hard for you." Zelda thought this was adorable and couldn't help kissing him on the cheek. Link looked back to Zelda. The kiss surprised him, but in a good way. He turned red. Zelda didn't have time to think about her actions. Suddenly it hit her hard, and she to, blushed..  
  
Tyrone woke up lying on his wooden floor. His mouth and hands were covered in blood. He awoke startled and looked at his hands. "Not again!" he sobbed "When will it stop? I have had enough of this! I must control myself!" He grabbed his head and shook himself leaving bloody hand prints on his head. "Alright, if I tie myself to my bed at night I won't be able to go and kill!" he thought this way would work. So, he decided to try it. That night, he grabbed rope, tied his legs to his bed, and had a friend tie his hands to the posts. He fell asleep uncomfortably.  
  
Zelda was sleeping in her bed that same night. It was about 2 in the morning, and Zelda's slow breathing sounded natural with the breeze echoing though out Hyrule. The window, was open to let the room breathe fresh air. The peaceful scene was broken, when an intruder climbed into the open window. It breathed loudly and was hunched over. He eyed Zelda up and down, and crawled onto her bed. He raised his massive paw over his head, ready to strike. Saliva rolled off his lips and landed on Zelda's blanket. Suddenly, the door flung open, awakening Zelda. She looked to see the face of a hieous creature looking down at her his paw still in the air. The man in the door way ran towards her bed and grabbed the beast by his neck, locking him in an uncomfortable headlock. "Get your hands off of me hylain!" The beast roared. It swung it's body side ways, tying to knock the man on it's back off. He didn't budge. "Let the princess alone!" Zelda recognized the voice and saw it was Link. She rolled off the side off her bed and slid under it. She pulled out a small dagger and as hard she could, stabbed the struggling beast in it's upper arm. He let out a sound that sounded like a baby crying and an animal roaring. It finally shook Link off and jumped out the window. Link lied on the floor, a bit shaken up, but otherwise ok. Zelda ran to his side. "Link, are you ok?" she asked searching his body for any wounds. "I should be asking you the same question." He said a touch out of breath. He took Zelda's hands and stood up. "What was that?" Link asked. "I don't know Link. But, it's responsible for the recent murders."  
  
To be continued.  
  
OK! That was chapter one! Tell me what you think and be honest! Remember, I will only write the second chapter if I get enough reviews. Good or bad. No flaming though please. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: Searching for a killer

Author's note: All LoZ characters are property of Nintendo.  
  
  
  
The next day, during the morning report, Zelda frantically described the horrible thing that made an attempt on her life. All the more, Drake continued to eye her, but she ignored it. Her father immediately sprung into action and planned a search for the killer. He ordered his best knights and curiously enough, Link to search hyrule. He was determined that whatever it was that attempted to cut Zelda's throat, would be dead at his feet the next day.  
  
  
  
"Ugh.what happened?" Tyrone shook his head. He was once again, sprawled out on the wooden floor of his house. "Not again." he said drearily. Than he noticed stabbed arm. "What's this?" He pulled the short dagger out of his upper arm. He studied it for a second. The carvings on the handle look familiar. The symbol of the divine relic.The triforce "No.. I didn't.. I couldn't. How could I evade the guards?" he thought out loud. He turned back the dagger. He looked at it closely, studying it's curves and carvings. "Who else would have a dagger like this? Possibly a thieve? Maybe I went after a thieve and was stabbed in self defense!" he looked at his wounded arm. With one finger, he touched it and withdrew in a sudden wave of pain. He sat in nervous thought. He knew he hadn't succeeded in killing who ever it was. His hands and mouth were blood soaked. He sighed in relief. Just than, he heard a loud rap on his door. He covered his wounded arm with the sleeve of his shirt and walked up to answer the door. It was Drake, with Link standing at his side.  
  
"Are you Tyrone Teck?" Drake asked, not looking at his face.  
  
"Yes sir." Tyrone answered quickly. He tried not seem nervous however, his shaking legs and hand gave it away.  
  
"Can you please tell me were you were last night between 2 AM and 3 AM?" Drake asked taking a step into the small house.  
  
"I was.Sleeping." He replied "Why? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Well peasant, not that it's any of your business, but our princess was attacked by some kind of killer animal. I have been granted a search of your house because bloody tracks were found leading to your house. Do you own any pets, mister Teck?" Drake spat on the last word.  
  
Tyrone looked past Link and Drake to the ally. He saw small prints of blood leading to his house. "Well sir, yesterday some street punks tried to take my rupees and when I refused they stabbed me. I wandered back to my house and I must have bled on the ground." He quickly responded. Link looked at him curiously, remembering the previous night. Zelda stabbed whatever was attacking him in the upper arm. Link finally spoke.  
  
"Can I see your arm?" Link asked. Drake looked at him in disgust and shoved his arm.  
  
"Listen you! The only reason the king wanted you to come is because you "happen" to be in the princess's room at the time of the attack! So why don't you leave the questioning to me? OK?!" Link stepped back. He turned his head from Drake, to the timid man in the door way. He knew he had to question this man. So he decided to play it cool.  
  
"Well, I wasn't interrogating." He said slowly "Tyrone is an old friend of mine and I was concerned about his stab wound. So, why don't you go question the other residents of this section of town? I will check up on my friend." Drake looked at Link, than to Tyrone. They seemed like they could be friends. After all Link is a peasant. Drake thought he probably lived just as this man did.  
  
"Very well. If you are friends, please do check him out Link." Drake turned his back and walked to the next house. Link stepped in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Ok, I don't know who you are and I am pretty sure you don't know me. But, I need to see your arm." Link said the second the door shut. Tyrone cautiously lifted his shirt sleeve, revealing the nasty stab wound. Link eyed him cautiously.  
  
"What were you really doing last night?" Link asked slowly, making sure Tyrone heard every single syllable. Tyrone looked up into the hero's eyes. He broke down and fell onto his knees.  
  
"I don't know sir!" he sobbed "I never know what happens to me at night! All I know, is that the second I fall asleep, I change! I do horrible things, and I never remember what happened! You must believe me! I have no control!" Tears rolled off his face and onto the same wooden floor he awoke on. Link took a deep breath and brushed his hair back.  
  
"Mister Teck, did you attack the princess last night?" Link asked gently. Tyrone shrugged and nodded his head. He turned his head and grabbed the dagger that he found in his arm. Link immediately knew, he was the killer. He grabbed Tyrone's arm and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Tyrone, if you speak the truth, I will stay with you tonight. I need proof that you, in fact, can't control what happens at night." He said calmly. Tyrone nodded with out speaking. Link let go of his arms.  
  
"I will come tonight at around 10. Stay awake until than." Tyrone nodded. With that, Link walked out the door.  
  
"How did it go?" Drake asked Link coldly "Is your little peasant friend OK?" Link gave Drake a cold glare. He hated when people referred to the poorer people as "peasants". Drake didn't know if he, or any one else enjoyed being a peasant. He shouldn't speak like being a peasant was a bad thing. Drake rambled on the entire way back to the castle.  
  
"What did you find?" The king asked as the two men stepped into the throne room. Zelda was already sitting at the table in front of the king's throne. Link was about to take a seat next to Zelda, but was shoved away by Drake, leaving Link to sit next to the other knights. Zelda glared at Drake in disgust.  
  
"Nothing sire. No one knows anything of a carnivorous animal other than the pet dogs." Drake said, rising from his seat. "Although, Link did get to talk to one of his old peasant friends." He added. Zelda looked over to Link curiously. She thought he didn't have any other friends outside of her, the sages, and the kokiri. She was pleased to hear that he did have friends though.  
  
"Link, I sent you to work not speak with old chums." The king stated. He wasn't angry. But, he didn't like the idea of not being listened to. Drake chuckled at the fact that Link was scolded by the king. "Yes sire, it wont happen again." Link bowed his head. The meeting went on for another hour. Still, no one knew what had happened the previous night and found no clues nor suspects. Except Link.  
  
After the meeting, Link took Zelda aside to tell her about that very night.  
  
"Zelda, I think I know who attacked you." Zelda was about to cut him off. Why wouldn't he say something? Did he actually care that Zelda almost died? Maybe his act of bravery was plotted. She shook that thought. Link would never do that. "I can't tell you who. But, I can tell you I am going to see him tonight. I need you to cover for me. Tell your father, I am out with friends." "Link, why the secret?" Zelda asked quietly "Let me come with you! I am sure I can aid in something."  
  
"No Zelda! You might get hurt. I don't know how this guy is gonna react. So please, just stay here." Link gave Zelda the puppy dog face she couldn't refuse.  
  
"Alright Link. I will cover for you. Just be careful." Zelda kissed Link quickly on the lips and hurried back to her room.  
  
  
  
That night, Link crawled out of his window and ran the whole way back into the market place. He knocked on Tyrone's door. Tyrone opened the door half way and motioned for Link to come in.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I am afraid I might hurt you. I can't control what happens..." Link waved his hands.  
  
"Don't worry. I would have probably been in worse situations." He said calmly "Alright lie down and try to fall asleep." Tyrone nodded and crawled into his bed. Link pulled up a chair and sat at his bed side. Within ten minutes, Tyrone was fast asleep.  
  
Zelda looked out her window. She was hoping Link had found the 'thing' that had nearly killed her. She hoped Link stopped the beast. But, most of all, she hoped Link was OK.  
  
Tyrone started breathing loudly. He started struggling for air. Link rose from his chair and took a step back. Tyrone's body started to cover in fur and his hands and feet turned into paws. He hunched over on all fours. He looked sort of like a lion. His fur was a very unusual color, a light purple. The new Tyrone stood up, threw back his head and let out a massive roar. Tyrone charged at Link, his claws and teeth blazing. Link jumped out of the way, causing Tyrone to crash into his wall. The whole house shook. Tyrone tried again, this time grabbing the collar of his tunic. Link let out a choking grasp. He tried to slide out of his tunic but Tyrone tightened the collar making it hard for him to escape. He roared again and raised his paw in the same fashion he had when he attacked Zelda. Link's tunic ripped slightly allowing him tear it off and break free of the grasp. Shreds of his tunic clung to Tyrone's claws. Tyrone raised his head, jumped five three feet, and shoved Link across the house. Link landed with a loud thump and slid into a dresser. He saw the dagger on the floor, the same dagger used to repel him last time. He grabbed it. Tyrone made a huge leap into the air. His paws out stretched with ready claws. Link rolled away just in time and stood up. He held the dagger ready.  
  
"Tyrone, relax. Try to control your self." Link said, still shaking. "I don't want to hurt you. I know you cant help it but you have to try." Tyrone didn't listen. He charged at Link with full speed. Link was ready to stab him. Kill the stupid thing and end this. But, it would be killing an innocent man. Tyrone was trapped. Trapped in another body.  
  
The door flung open. Tyrone stopped dead in his tracks to see who had intruded his house. Zelda stood in the door way, still in her pajamas. She had an open book in her arms. Zelda looked at the book and chanted something in ancient hylian out loud. When she finished, Tyrone started changing back into himself. His paws changed back into hands. His violet fur disappeared and were a violent killer stood, a terrified man had taken it's place. 


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings revealed

Author's note:  
  
Tyrone was shaking. He was staring straight at Link and Zelda. Zelda still had the book open and was also trembling. Tyrone saw Link without his tunic. His white under shirt was torn. Tyrone looked at his hands. In between his figures were shreds of fabric. He slowly pulled them off and handed them to Link. The whole house was silent. Finally Tyrone spoke.  
  
"I am so sorry" he started "I told you, you shouldn't have stayed. I cant control myself." Link dropped the dagger.  
  
"Tyrone, you need help. If this continues, everyone in hyrule will be dead." Link said. Zelda looked at Link. "Zelda, what was that you were reading from?" Zelda held up the book.  
  
"It's a book on magical creatures" She said flipping through the pages "I decided to see if it had a picture of the thing that attacked me. It's called Tacton. You, Tyrone, are a Tacton beast." Tyrone looked at the princess curiously.  
  
"What? How did I get this way?" Tyrone asked loudly. He was growing frustrated "How do you cure me?!" He yelled, getting red in the face.  
  
"Calm down Tyrone!" Zelda whispered loudly "Let me explain. Centuries ago, a tribe native to hyrule, lived along the shores of lake hylia. The people were at a time of war. Unfortunately, the tribe was not very strong. So, to prevent from being taken over by a neighboring tribe, the tribe wizard tried to create the perfect warrior that would be able to defeat the other tribe and protect their tribe for centuries. However, something went wrong. This "perfect warrior" only knew how to kill, it wouldn't stop. It started killing the women and children of their tribe. The wizard knew he had to put a stop to this. So, he lured the warrior into his home and made it sleep. He tried to make the warrior less aggressive. That to, went wrong. The warrior changed shape. It turned into a horrible animal that would not only kill it's victims, but eat them. Eventually, after many years, the tribe was able to drive out the killer. It fled into hyrule and fell in love with a hylian women. She was the only person who he could come in contact with and not kill. She had his children but alas, eventually, she to was killed by him. The baby was left for death but was found by a young couple. They raised this child, despite what happened to him at night. They were the people you knew as your parents Tyrone. You are that boy. That's why you are like this." Zelda finished and closed her eyes  
  
"Is there a way to control it?" Link asked. He walked over to Zelda and took the book from her. "Does it say anything about control?"  
  
"FORGET THE CONRTOL! I NEED TO BE CURED!" Tyrone roared. Zelda slapped him across the face. Not because she was angry, but because she thought it would keep him from being aggressive.  
  
"Tyrone, it's in your blood. You can't be cured. But, you can control it. Link and I can help you."  
  
"I just want it to stop." he said quietly.  
  
"We understand Tyrone." Link said patting his shoulder "Zelda and I will come to your house every night to help you gain control." Zelda nodded. Tyrone smiled and looked to Link.  
  
"Thank you." Was all Tyrone could say. No one had ever wanted to help him. With that, Link and Zelda walked out the door.  
  
"Well, that was scary." Link said as the cool night's air hit his face. He turned to look at Zelda who was shivering. "Are you cold?" he asks.  
  
"It's a mixture of cold and fear." She said "What I just saw was scary. But, I am also pretty cold." She laughed. Link smiled.  
  
"I could understand why. You're still in your pajamas." He chuckled "For the love of the goddesses woman! You're not decent!" he teased. Zelda pushed him playfully.  
  
"Well mister, you have a big rip on your back!" Zelda laughed. Link tried to find it. Tyrone must have slashed him in the back and Link didn't notice.  
  
"Great, my best under shirt!" Link yelled jokingly  
  
The both of them laughed and joked the whole way back to the castle..  
  
Link walked Zelda over to her room. She smiled and laughed "I don't think I will be able to fall asleep. I am afraid something will climb in through the window!"  
  
"Don't worry. If something does, they are gonna have to deal with me!" He pointed to himself, pretending to act macho. The two stopped laughing suddenly. It was like some one had just turned off the laughing gas. They both looked into each other's eyes. Zelda leaned forward and kissed Link on the lips. This one was different though. Unlike the other kisses, this kiss meant something. It was more than just a peck on the cheek or lips, it was longer. Zelda pulled away. Even in the dim light, Link could see she was blushing. He could feel himself blushing. Link touched Zelda's cheek. He smiled leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He closed his eyes as did she. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck. Link thought of all the time she had kissed him. Did it mean something more? Was this proof? Zelda pulled away and smiled. This is what they had both always wanted. To be together, always to shy to say it, changing the subject any time love was brought up. Now, they had just showed each other how they felt. It felt like a tremendous load had been lifted off their chests. "Umm, see you tomorrow Link." Zelda said quietly.  
  
"Yah." Link smiled. Zelda closed the door to her room.  
  
Link walked happily to his room. He touched the door knob. Suddenly, a giant force sent him flying to the ground. He land face first on the floor. He felt a strong pressure his right leg. He looked to see who had shoved him. He saw the head knight standing above him with his foot on top of Link's right leg.  
  
"Listen you scum bag peasant! You touch Zelda again and I will kill you so fast you will be dead before you hit the ground! YOU HEAR ME?!" Drake hissed. Link rolled onto his make and swung his left leg into Drake's, causing him to fall over. Link got up onto his feet and waked over to the grounded Drake.  
  
"Look Drake, I love Zelda and I don't care what you thing." He said in a calm low whisper. Drake pulled out a dagger and attempted to swing at Link. Link pulled his leg away barely missing the dagger. Drake rolled up grabs Link's shirt collar and pushed him against the wall with the dagger to his throat.  
  
"I am dead serious punk!" he spat. With that, he let go of Link and stomped off. Link mumbled to himself and opened the door to his room..  
  
The next morning the castle was busy as always. Drake had been giving Link a nasty glare and continuously eyeing Zelda. Link and Zelda tried to act like nothing had happened the previous night. As the sun started to set, Link looked for Zelda who was on her balcony. Link walked out onto it. He wanted to talk to Zelda in private. He had to discuss the plans for that night and about the kiss they shared.  
  
"Hey Zelda." Link said as he sat down on the edge. Zelda smiled. They both knew it would be awkward talking to each other.  
  
"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" She asked "I think getting him to control himself is going to be difficult."  
  
"I agree. But, he is an innocent man in my eyes. If it's in his blood, and it's what his mind tells him to do you can't blame him." Zelda nodded. The two became silent for a long time after that. They both had the same thing on their mind. Finally Link spoke.  
  
"Zelda, I have to know something." He stood up "Did the kiss last night mean anything or was a spur of the moment type thing?" Zelda looked into his eyes.  
  
"Link, of course it meant some thing. I wouldn't be able to kiss you if I didn't. I love you Link.. I always have.. And." Zelda stopped short to take a deep breath. Link went to her side and took her hands. Zelda leaned into his chest ad Link wrapped his arms around her. "Zelda, I love you. I have always loved you I just have never been able to say it." He kissed her gently. After another long silence, Link finally spoke.  
  
"Let's get ready for tonight.."  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
OH YA! I finally got to the real mushy stuff! *Does a victory dance* Go me go me! Umm anyways, keep reviewing and chapter 4 will be on the way! 


	4. Chapter 4: Tyrone gains control

Author's note: I have an obsessed fan and her name is Emmie ^_^  
  
  
  
That night, Link and Zelda exited the castle through the windows. They ran hand and hand past the guards, who were a bit tired, out through the gates and into hyrule castle town. Zelda was carrying the book she had used to save Link the night before. When the reached the poorer section of town, a horrible stench filled their nostrils.  
  
"Gods, what's that smell?" Zelda asked in disgust, holding her nose. Link shrugged.  
  
"This is the poorer section of town Zel. There are drugs, Alcohol, and most probable, vomit" Zelda cringed. The thought of vomit poring into the streets made herself want to regurgitate. She shook the thought and opened the door to Tyrone's house. Link insisted on walking in first incase Tyrone had fallen asleep already.  
  
Link walked in to see Tyrone sitting in a chair. His eyes were blood shut and his brown hair was ruffled. He was obviously trying to stay awake.  
  
"Tyrone, I am sorry we could not come earlier. We had to sneak past the guards." Link said. He received no response from Tyrone. He just sat there looking at nothing. Link went to him, and shook him hard. Tyrone awoke from his trance and was shocked to see Link and Zelda there.  
  
"You came?' Tyrone asked in shock "You actually came?" Link and Zelda looked at each other. Tyrone had been promised many things in his life. His "so called parents" promised that one day he would be normal. That, one day, he would be able to sleep at night. Of course, it was an empty promise. He thought Link and Zelda were just trying to get him to calm down. He thought they weren't going to actually come. He stood awake on the off chance that they did. He was pleased, and relieved, that they were here.  
  
"Of course we came Tyrone." Zelda said gently "We wouldn't let you down." Tyrone smiled.  
  
"Alright Tyrone, are you ready to get started?" Link asked. Tyrone nodded. He was so happy he couldn't speak. Link told Tyrone to try and fall asleep just had he had the night before. Tyrone crawled into bed and shut his eyes.  
  
Within minutes, Tyrone had become the carnivorous killer that had attempted to kill both Link and Zelda. Almost instantly, the beast opened it's eyes and lurched toward Zelda's neck. Link grabbed his hind legs and threw the 600 pound monster into a small corner. Tyrone had hit his head and was stunned. Link cautiously approached it.  
  
"Tyrone, relax." He said "You have to learn to control. Don't be the monster." Tyrone's eyes opened. He stood up and jumped for Link's leg. Link withdrew his leg and than, with a rush of energy, kicked him hard in the nose, causing him to jolt back. Tyrone rested his head on the ground. He didn't want to get kicked again. He was behaving like a dog who was just disciplined by his master.  
  
"Good Tyrone. Just relax." Tyrone shivered. He was trying to contain himself. He banged his head on the ground and shaking his paws.  
  
"I must control." He growled. Finally, he succumbed to his instincts and slashed Link across the face. Link bellowed in pain and fell onto his back. Zelda wanted to rush to his side but, Link held his hand to stop her. Link sat up and looked at the Tackton beast. He was crouching on his legs in the "ready to strike position". He was shaking and salivating. He pounced onto Link pinning him down to the ground. He attempted to bite Link's throat but was held back by his strong arms. Link was being crushed under the monster's weight. He was trying to breathe desperately. Zelda knew this was the time to help even if Link said not to. She ran over to the hylian and beast. She grabbed the skin on the back of Tyrone's neck and literally dragged him off Link.  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought." Said Link.  
  
Over the next few nights, Link and Zelda continued to sneak out of the castle to aid Tyrone in his quest for control. It was obviously a very dangerous job. By the end of the weak, Link had lost 3 tunics and 4 shoes. He had a large gash on his face and a massive bruise on the back of his right leg. Zelda on the other hand, had a huge bite mark on her ankle. Other than that she was OK. If things got really bad at Tyrone's house, she would chant a spell and he would change back into a hylian. Drake had been getting suspicious. He had witnessed Link and Zelda's escape from their rooms when he was a guard who had the late shift. He had figured figured that they were probably running to a secluded area to do who knows what. Driven by jealousy, Drake followed Link and Zelda to Tyrone's house..  
  
"Calm down Tyrone! Control your self! Remember, control!" Link said to Tyrone who was lying on his bed in his beast form. Tyrone was able to not immediately attack them, but still had his violent moments. "C'mon Tyrone, be yourself not the monster!" Tyrone relaxed. He rolled over onto his back and took a deep breath.  
  
"I think I can control." He said in a low voice. "I know I can!" He repeated with emphasis. He stood up onto his bed and let out a loud roar "I CAN!" he repeated. Link and Zelda stood back to let him rejoice. All the while, Drake had been watching in terror.  
  
Link and Zelda left the house feeling they had accomplished something. Drake had already left for the castle. They both had no idea.  
  
"I knew we could do it Zel!" Link said happily. He kissed her on the lips. "I know! He can live his life now!" she said, returning his kiss "I am not sure if we should stop coming though. I mean, what if he loses it again?"  
  
"I suppose we should come to his house for the next week just to be on the safe side." Link said grabbing her hand "But, I need to get some sleep. We have both been coming here at 2 AM and leaving at 5. I think we need a night to sleep." Zelda nodded.  
  
"Ok, we will take tomorrow night off." She replied.  
  
The next morning, as Zelda was walking to the reports, Drake caught up with her. He grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her. Zelda stopped and turned around.  
  
"What do you want Drake?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"I know what your up to Zelda and let me tell you, that little peasant friend of yours, is going to be dead by tonight. So maybe you and your little boyfriend Link should go kiss him goodbye. I will tell your father at the reports, unless..." He stopped and smiled "Unless you get rid of Link and marry me." Zelda pushed his arm off hers and ran to the throne room. She had to get there before Drake.  
  
"Never!" she called back to him.  
  
Drake started to run after her. Drake was infuriated. He would have the peasant killed, and Link, saying he was part of the murders. Drake pulled ahead of Zelda in the race for the throne room. He slammed the doors open and ran in yelling "I know who the killer is!" Zelda ran in shortly after him. She was too late. Drake had told everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is a little short. I know you will all love the next chapter though. Keep reviewing! Oh, a special thanks to my friend Emmie who is totally obsessed with my stories. 


	5. Chapter 5: Innocent monster

Author's note: Thanks reviewers!  
  
  
  
  
  
The king stood up and looked to Zelda. She was pale with fear. The king was about to say something, but Zelda cut him off.  
  
"Father, let me explain. Tyrone isn't a bad person. He can't control what happens to him! Link and I have been trying to help him, and it's working! He wont attack me or Link when he is a Tackton! Please father, don't hurt him!" Zelda pleaded.  
  
"Zelda my dear, he killed over ten people and made an attempt on your life. It's what must be done." The kind turned his attention to Drake. "Drake, round up your best men. We are going after something very dangerous."  
  
"At once your majesty." Drake said proudly. "Don't worry Zel, he wont feel a thing." He laughed.  
  
"You stupid jerk!" Zelda screamed. She ran over to him, and punched him hard in the nose causing it to bleed.  
  
"ZELDA!" Her father yelled. Zelda had already run out of the room to find Link.  
  
"Don't worry your majesty." Drake was holding his bleeding nose "She will be taken care of when she is married to me." Drake walked out to find Zelda. The king was left to think...  
  
"LINK!" Zelda screamed as she burst into his room. Link turned to see Zelda scared and angry at the same time. "Link, Drake followed us to Tyrone's last night! He saw everything! He told my father and now he is going to have Tyrone executed!" Zelda cried. Link took hold of Zelda arms and tried to calm her.  
  
"Zelda, we must hurry and get to Tyrone's before Drake and his men do!" Link grabbed the sword hanging over his fire place and gave Zelda a spare sword he kept under his bed. "You might need this." The pair of them ran out of the castle.  
  
Tyrone was sitting in his small house reading one of his books. He was so into his book that he nearly had a heart attack when Link and Zelda burst into the room.  
  
  
  
"Tyrone, you have to hide." Link said quickly "The king has found out. There is no time to explain just hi." The door burst open and about 15 guards marched into the tiny house.  
  
"Tyrone! Run!" Zelda screamed. The guards shoved her aside. Their mission was Tyrone and they weren't going to stop until he was dead. Link drew his sword and stepped in front of Tyrone.  
  
"Anyone who wants Tyrone, has to get through me!" He shouted. The guards started charging at him. Link was able to dodge them and stab one in the back. He did a back flip and a spin slash, wounding four other guards. Tyrone was able to escape through the window, but 3 other guards were able to grab him. Link was to busy dealing with the other guards to notice.  
  
"HELP!" Tyrone screamed. He struggled as the three guards lifted him off the ground and carried him. He swung his fist and struck on of them in the nose. The knight moaned in pain and dropped Tyrone's arm. He broke free and started running out of the ally. The three knights chased him. Tyrone climbed over a fence and fell in the mud. The knights were still on his tail and climbed the fence. Tyrone ran into another ally and pressed his back up against the wall. He watched as the guards passed him. He sank down.  
  
At his house, Link had killed 3 knights and the rest were wounded and unable to fight. Zelda was in a corner of the house. With 3 passed out men surrounding her. She was able to put them to sleep with on of her spells. Link took Zelda's hand and ran out side to find Tyrone.  
  
"Why..Why did this have to happen to me?" Tyrone cried. He was sitting on the dirty ground pressed up against the wall. He heard foot steps. He stood up and prepared for his arrest.  
  
"Tyrone?" Link said as he looked down the ally. He was relieved to see he was ok. Tyrone ran over to Link. He was still in tears.  
  
"Link, what am I to do? I cannot run forever and I am putting yours and Zelda's life in danger. But, were is Zelda?" He noticed she wasn't here.  
  
"Zelda ran back to the castle to try and convince her father to call off the search." He said.  
  
Back at the castle, Zelda pleaded with her father to call off the search. Her father was stubborn though and stuck with his decision.  
  
"Zelda, I don't think you realize how dangerous this man is! He must be executed like the killer he is!" The king said with a huff. "My decision is final. Now, go back to your room. You have the free time you always are complaining for!" Zelda walked out of throne room. Tyrone was in grave danger. She knew she couldn't convince her father to change his mind. He was such a stubborn man. The only thing she could do was help Tyrone hide. Even still, chances are eventually he will be found. It was only a matter of time..Before Tyrone was found..  
  
  
  
To be continued.. 


	6. Chapter 6: Tyrone's hideout

Author's note: I personally think this is the best chapter yet. It has humor, action and romance. YAY! All of my favorite elements! *Dances a retarded dance*  
  
  
  
Tyrone and Link ran through the mud and grass to get to Link's old home in Kokiri forest. It was the only place were Tyrone could go that was safe. At least, for the time being. Tyrone stumbled through the wooden entrance and fell flat on his face. He spat out the dirt he had nearly swallowed and stood up. What he saw amazed him. Dozens of little children all dressed in green, with a faerie following every one of them.  
  
"Who are these people Link?" Tyrone asked astonished.  
  
"They are children of the forest, the Kokiri. They never grow old. I used to be one of them, at least, that's what I thought." Link started drifting into memories of his child hood. Tyrone looked at Link strangely.  
  
"You USED to be one? You're a grown man how could you if they never grow old?"  
  
"A long story." Link said simply. The kokiri children noticed the two men and started surrounding them. Soon, a huge circle had formed around Tyrone and Link. "OK OK! I know this might be confusing to you. But, All I can say is that Tyrone needs to use the abandoned tree house." The kokiri looked at each other. Suddenly, the kokiri were pushed aside by a slightly taller one. He stuck out his chest and looked up at Link.  
  
"Listen you, I don't know how you know about the tree house or why you are wearing kokirish clothes. But, I do know you not welcome here! We don't like outsiders." Link recognized the bossy kokiri instantly.  
  
"Mido, I see you haven't changed. I have no time to talk and I must use the tree house. I am sorry." Link said pulled at Tyrone's arm. He started running towards his house. Mido tried to stop him but of course, he couldn't. Link and Tyrone both ascended the ladder which Link had used in his youth. Tyrone looked around.  
  
"Well, it is good for it's purpose." Said Tyrone. Link nodded.  
  
"Tyrone, I must lave you for now. I must get back to the castle and try to explain this whole mess. I am sure you will find everything you need here. Oh, if that bossy kokiri bothers you, ignore him. But, if a green haired girl comes to see you, let her in. That's Saria, and old friend of mine." Link stepped out and left Tyrone to himself.  
  
  
  
Zelda sat in her room. She tried to think of a way to save Tyrone. But, exhaustion was clouding her mind. She hadn't really slept for the past few nights. She tried to get sleep during the day but with her busy schedule, it proved impossible. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Maybe if she rested for a few minutes, she would be able to think straight. Zelda was about to fall asleep, when she heard someone entering her window. She opened her eyes and turned to see Link standing there.  
  
"Link? What? Are you ok? Were is Tyrone?" She asked. Link took her by the hands.  
  
"Yes Zelda, I am fine. Tyrone is hidden in the kokiri forest. That's the last place the guards will look. Did you speak with your father?" Zelda shrugged.  
  
"I did. But, he wouldn't call off the search. He is just so stubborn!" Zelda clenched her fists. Anger and exhaustion was effecting the way she was thinking. She sat down on her bed. "Link, I am so tired. I needed this day off. I finally have free time, and I have to spend it worrying about Tyrone!" she buried her head in her hands. Link put his arm around her.  
  
"Zelda, you try and rest. I will take care of Tyrone." Link said in a soothing voice. "I understand it must be hard for you. You have to deal your life, which is already busy, and deal with Tyrone." Link stood up and smiled. Zelda was already sleeping peacefully. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. With that, he jumped out the window.  
  
"HALT!" Drake yelled to Link. He grabbed him by his shirt. "Listen up you worthless peasant, I am gonna find your little friend anyways. So why don't you just tell me were he is?" Link looked away. He smiled slyly. "What are you smiling about?" Drake sneered.  
  
"This!" Link pulled his leg back and in one swift movement, brought his knee up hitting Drake in his groin. He literally saw stars. He grabbed his wounded member and fell on the floor curled up in a ball. The wind left him so fast, he couldn't breath. "Sorry I had to do that Drake. But, you were acting like one." Link ran off, laughing to himself.  
  
Link ran the whole way back to kokiri forest to check up on Tyrone. He ran through the crowd of gathering forest children and climbed up into his old house.  
  
"Hey Tyrone how are you?" He asked as he entered the one roomed house. Tyrone sat up. He had been lying in his bed resting. However, he knew not to fall asleep. He might have gained control when with Link and Zelda but, after all the trauma today, he might have forgotten.  
  
"I must admit Link, I have felt better." He laughed "But, Drake and all of the knights have been looking for me. But, that can prove to be a good thing."  
  
"How so?" Link asked curiously.  
  
"Well with all of the kingdom looking for me, I will be so afraid to sleep!" Link laughed. He knew though, Tyrone would not be allowed to sleep for as long as he was staying in the forest. Which from the looks of it, wouldn't be that long. Soon even this secluded forest would be found. If he had to, Tyrone could always stay in the lost woods, which was probably a better choice than his current hideout. However, Link thought it was best that Tyrone stayed comfortable during the search.  
  
"Well, Drake is gonna be delayed. He grabbed me on the way here so."  
  
"So.What Link?"  
  
"I kind of kicked him in his soft spot." Link laughed.  
  
"Good! That guy is a jerk. He talks to you like your trash!"  
  
"I know. He bothers me as well. He always has. From the time I moved in to the castle, Drake has always disapproved of me and Zelda's friendship. But, now that we area couple, I bet he is really cheesed off." Link paused "I guess I could understand though. Whether he loves Zelda or is just obsessed with her, he still wanted to marry her and now that I am here, I stood in the way of his plans."  
  
"Are you going to marry her?"  
  
"I was planning on it. I really do love her. She is the air I breathe. Even though I have only recently confessed to her, I have always loved her.." Tyrone nodded and looked out the window.  
  
"Oh no. My least favorite time of day.Night." Tyrone said drearily. Link looked out the same window.  
  
"I could stay with you, if you want."  
  
"No Link. You go to Zelda. I have to deal with this by myself."  
  
Link returned to the castle exhausted. The first thing on his mind, was to check on Zelda. He knocked on her bedroom door but received no answer. He opened the door slightly and looked in. Zelda was still asleep on her bed. Her breathing was slow and she looked peaceful.  
  
"Zelda, you look just as beautiful asleep as you do awake." He whispered. He walked over to her closet and pulled out a cotton blanket. He covered her with it and kissed her lips.  
  
"I love you Zelda. And I promise, this will all be settled out soon."  
  
To be continued.. 


	7. Chapter 7: Link's plan

Author's note:  
  
  
  
Zelda woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. She got up to look out of her balcony window. Link was there. However, he wasn't practicing sword play he was speaking with one of the knights  
  
"Maybe the whole Tyrone thing was just a bad dream." Zelda said to herself. Link had finished talking with him and was on his way back into the castle. "Maybe my confession to Link was all just a dream." she sighed. She heard a knock at her door. "Come in."  
  
"How are you feeling this fine morning Zel?" Link asked as he walked in. Zelda smiled.  
  
"I feel pretty good today Link. I needed that good night's sleep."  
  
"That's good to hear. Tyrone is fine only a bit tired. He is not aloud to fall asleep in the kokiri forest." So it wasn't a bad dream. There was a Tyrone and there was a Tackton beast. But, that means Zelda had confessed to Link. Zelda stood up, jumped into Link's arm and kissed him passionately on the lips. It took Link by surprise but he gladly accepted.  
  
"What was that for?" Link asked, laughing.  
  
"Just for being you." Zelda smiled. A guard was standing in the door way watching.  
  
"Oh, sorry to interrupt but, Zelda your father wishes to see you in the throne room."  
  
"Alright I will be right there." Zelda kissed Link goodbye ad followed the guard out.  
  
"Zelda, I know you know were mister Teck is. So, why not just tell me were he is?" The king begged his daughter. "He is better off dead Zelda. I will tell you what, if you tell me were he is, I will just throw him in the dungeon." Zelda thought for a second. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. He would be fed and his episodes at night would be controlled.  
  
"No! Stop the search or I won't tell!" Zelda said, shaking the thought out of her mind. Tyrone deserved to be free because he is innocent, at least to her. To her father he was a killer because his body was killing. But, it wasn't even his true self. Tyrone didn't even know what was going on when he killed.  
  
  
  
Tyrone was sitting on the floor of kokiri eating some forest berries that Saria had brought him. He was starving and the sugar in the berries gave him a boost of energy. He had just about eaten all of his berries when he heard loud screaming coming from outside. He ran out to look. Ten knights or more were search the houses of the kokiri. He started to shake. He thought it was over. That he had been found. He thought of what Link said. If he was found here he could hide in the lost woods. But, he had no idea what Link meant. He stayed pressed up against the wall of the tree house praying to the goddesses he wasn't found. That's when he heard the knights say:  
  
"Check up in that tree house!" Tyrone was trapped. Just like he is at night, he was stuck. For once in his life, he thought it would be good to be the killer he was at night. Suddenly, he felt fur grow all over his body. His figures and toes turned into claws and his hands and feet turned into paws. Fangs sprung out of his mouth and he slouched over. He let out a huge roar.  
  
"What was that?" one of the knights asked before falling to the ground with a broken neck. Tyrone roared at the top of his lungs and started chasing after the other 9 knights.  
  
"You bastards!" Tyrone growled. For the first time in his life, he knew what was going on. He knew he was chasing these men and he knew, he didn't have to kill them. He thought he could just scare them off. Several knights came to try and attack Tyrone. He stood on his hind legs and literally grabbed the sword out of one of the men's hands. He swung it like a wild man. He really didn't know what he was doing but he sure scared the knights out of their armor. He let out one last roar before he felt some kind of pinch in his hind leg. He looked to see what it was. Before he could identify the fact it was a poisonous dart, he was already delirious on the ground. He let out one more grunt before blacking out. The remaining men carried him away.  
  
"Excellent news sire! The monster has been captured!" Drake reported to the king. The king smiled.  
  
"Alright, bring it in then!" He ordered. 5 knights carried in the unconscious Tyrone. They dropped it in front of the king.  
  
"You said you wanted it dead at your feet, well here it is dead as a doornail." Drake kicked Tyrone in the ribs however he did not respond. Tyrone knew something was up. Drake was told he was dead but the poison on the dart had already warn off. So, he was just acting right now. He slowed his breathing so they couldn't see he was in fact, alive.  
  
Later in the day, Link came to visit Tyrone. He was thrown into a dungeon so the king could decide how to dispose of the corpse. Tyrone looked up to see Link.  
  
"Link? What just happened?" Tyrone asked putting his paws on the iron bars.  
  
"Well, I knew you couldn't keep on hiding so I told one of my friends, who happen to be a knight, were you were. I told him to knock you out with the poisonous dart. The other knights thought you were dead accept, him. I knew the poison would wear off quickly but I also knew that you would know to play along." Link laughed "And it worked!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tyrone asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Zelda found out something interesting today. When you become the monster when you sleep, you are still sleeping. It's like, an advanced form of sleep walking. But, when you are in danger, nature kicks in and you change into a Tackton. But, this time you can control what happens! If I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to change and be in control because you would not be frightened!" Tyrone thought for a second. Slowly as thing came into light, he changed back into a hylian. He looked at his paws as they changed back into hands.  
  
"But Link, I am not dead! They might find out sooner or later. But, even if they don't, I will be buried, or worse, burned alive!" Tyrone started to panic.  
  
"Zelda and I have it figured out. We will help you get out of the castle and onto a ship which will take you to an island were you can live in peace. My knight friend, will say he got rid of the corpse because it started stinking up the castle. The king and all of his men will forget about you. Leaving you to live your life." Link folded his arms and smiled. The plan seemed flawless. Tomorrow, they would escape from the castle get him onto a docked ship and ship him off. Yes, it certainly did seem flawless, accept for the fact that Drake was once again, watching...  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Don't you like how I just keep making new plans for poor Tyrone and then bring them crashing and burning to the ground? I think it keeps the story interesting. It would be boring if they just shipped Tyrone off, Link and Zelda got married had several little kids and everyone was happy. Nope gotta add more conflict! WOOO MORE CONFLICT!  
  
PS: Keep reviewing.. 


	8. Chapter 8: It's not goodbye/Epilouge

Tyrone sat on the iron bed in his dungeon cell. He had to wait until tomorrow ad he knew he would not be able to sleep. So he would just count the numerous amount of spiders and insects on the wall. If he heard someone walk by, he would hut his eyes and try to hold his breath. When a guard heard about the captured monster, he just had to see him.  
  
"What? I thought it was a monster not just some guy!" The guard whined.  
  
"He must have changed back." The other guard said. They both walked away. Tyrone sighed with relief.  
  
The day and night went by slowly. Tyrone continued his method of keeping himself awake. Finally though, as Link had promised, he returned to his cell. He was ready to help Tyrone escape.  
  
"Ready to go?" Tyrone stood up. Link pulled out several keys. He shuffled through a few until he came to a gold one. He inserted it into the lock and pulled open the iron gate. Tyrone stepped out and smiled. He was finally going to be free.  
  
"Zelda is waiting outside. She wants to say goodbye to you." Link added quickly as he stepped outside. Zelda was standing there as promised.  
  
"Are you ready Tyrone?" Zelda asked. Tyrone nodded.  
  
"I think so." Tyrone said nervously. The three started walking to the dock. They talked about various things like, what Tyrone was going to do when he got to the island or how he was going to make a living. It was only about ten minutes to the dock. Tyrone almost cried when he saw the massive ship that would take him to peace.  
  
"Well Tyrone, that's your destiny." Zelda said as she looked up at the giant. "I know you will be fine."  
  
"Yah Tyrone. I know you will be fine." Link added. Tyrone started walking toward the ship.  
  
"I..I want to thank you guys for helping me. No one has ever cared enough to go to this extreme to help me." Tyrone started to get teary eyed. Link patted his shoulder.  
  
"No problem Tyrone." He said. Zelda gave him a hug before he turned away to sneak onto the ship.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice bellowed. All three of them turned to see Drake standing there in full armor. "You, Tyrone Teck are under arrest for the murders of several peasants and attempting to kill princess Zelda." Tyrone started walking backwards. He felt a terrible fear unmatched by anything. Drake turned to Link "And you, mister Link, are under arrest for planning this whole escape up! You worthless peasant.. I am going to personally make sure you will never see the light of day ot your precious Zelda against." He grabbed Link's arm and threw him down. "Take him.."  
  
"ROOOOAAAAARRRR!" The hylain knights turned to see Tyrone as a giant beast. He was different though, he stood ten feet tall and he stood on his hind legs. His muscles were massive and his eyes were full of hate. "Drake, you have caused enough trouble for my friends. You can mess with me, but not with my friends!" Tyrone growled. Drake withdrew his sword but almost instantly had it knocked out of his hands.  
  
"In the name of the King, I command you to cease this at once!" Drake yelled. Tyrone shook his head.  
  
"Note this time!" Tyrone roared. He grabbed Drake bye his shoulders. He struggled and cried to his men for help. They were all to scared to move.  
  
"Put me down this instant!" Drake screamed.  
  
"You're the boss!" Tyrone laughed. He dropped Drake and let him fall a foot. He than grabbed him by his shirt with his first claw. "See you soon Sir Drake, head of the Hylain knights!" With all of his might, he tossed the leader of the knights into the mighty sea. He flew a good fifty feet before crashing down hard onto the water, breaking his neck, and killing him.  
  
The other knights scurried away in a frenzy. Tyrone watched them bump into eachother as they shed their weapons and armor. He slowly sunk back down into his normal self. He smiled and shook himself.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Tyrone laughed. Zelda helped Link up and the both walked over to him.  
  
"Tyrone, you had better leave." Zelda said quickly "The boat is setting sail and the knights who ran off have probably already told my father."  
  
"What about you both? The king will still arrest you Link and your father will be furious Zelda."  
  
"Don't worry about us Tyrone, we will be ok." Link said. He took Zelda's hand.  
  
"I will miss you Tyrone." Zelda said. She gave him one last hug as did Link.  
  
"I will miss you both..." Said Tyrone "But it's not good bye. We will see each other again." Tyrone looked over at the sinking sun "I know we will." Tyrone smiled and turned to board the ship. As it started to depart, Tyrone called to them both: "I AM FREE!" the ship sailed off..  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Link and Zelda returned to the castle were Zelda's father awaited her. Link under went trial for aiding in the escape of Tyrone Teck, but was set free by Zelda's demands. Three days later Link purposed and Zelda accepted. They lived together peacefully and had one son.  
  
After ten years of living on the island of Kanto, Tyrone returned to see the king and queen of hyrule" Link and Zelda. 


End file.
